Vehicle window regulator mechanisms are well known in the art. An example of a prior art window regulator mechanism including a window regulator having a rigid strap affixed to the center of the window which pushes and pulls the window is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,941 to Staran.
Cable drive mechanisms having a vertically disposed cable and pulley system are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,993 to Kobayashi and U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,100 to Blankenburg, et al.
In recent years, tape drive systems have been developed such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,099 to Friese, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,509 to Seppala, U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,202 to Zavatkay, U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,325 to Bauer, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,277 to Campbell, et al.
Problems experienced in the automotive industry relating to the above systems include complex on-line assembly procedures, front to rear pitching of the window within the window frame, the need to locate bulky mechanical elements of the window regulator mechanism within the door adjacent passenger areas and the need to provide a high vehicle beltline which limits the window height and styling possibilities.
Rigid strap assemblies affixed to the center of the window may encounter pitching front to rear if there is any misalignment or difference in front relative to rear frictional forces applied to the window. The rigid strap traverses the door vertically and necessitates additional door width at and above the passenger seating level. Further, the vehicle door beltline must be at a high enough level to accommodate the length of the rigid strap and regulator mechanism. The rigid strap is generally directly connected to the inner panel of the door during final assembly with the window being connected to the regulator mechanism on-line.
Cable drive systems are frequently centrally affixed to the bottom center of the window which leads to the pitching problem discussed above. Cable systems normally extend in a vertical orientation so that upon reciprocation of the cable, the window is moved up and down. The vertical orientation of the cable drive occupies potentially usable space at the passenger seating level and above because the cable drive components must be mounted within the door above the height of the seat. In addition, assembly of a cable drive system is normally done on-line as it is necessary to affix cable drive elements to the inner door panel. Final assembly is further complicated by the need to assemble and test the window regulator mechanism on-line with any adjustments or repair being normally performed subsequent to final assembly of the door.
Prior art tape drive systems while providing many advantages, normally require assembly on-line and location of regulator components above the level of the seat of the vehicle which limits the vehicle interior space. Further, prior art tape drive systems suffer from problems relating to providing a system which is easily adaptable to power or hand crank operation with appropriate mechanical advantage and hand crank efficiency.
These and other problems are solved by the improved vehicle window system of the present invention as summarized below.